


Cosmic Love

by destielstark



Series: Besties’ Collection<3 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Stargazing, i considered making the impala a character for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielstark/pseuds/destielstark
Summary: jordyn this one is yours and don’t mind me ripping off the title of a florence song
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Besties’ Collection<3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052831
Kudos: 2





	Cosmic Love

“Alright well I’m gonna get to bed.” Sam rose from the library table where he, Cas, and Dean were sipping whiskey.  
“See you tomorrow, Sam.” Cas said.  
“Night.” Dean lifted a hand to his temple in a lazy salute, and as Sam walked off Dean bumped Castiel’s foot under the table.  
No response.  
He tried again, this time fully pushing Castiel’s foot a few inches to the left but Cas was still too enthralled in Empire of the Black Sea to notice apparently. He had taken up reading as a hobby since they defeated God, but it was always in depth history books that he read despite the fact that he himself has existed since the dawn of time.  
“It’s astounding how factually inaccurate these historical ‘nonfictions’ are.” Castiel said mostly to himself. This time Dean drew his foot back and actually kicked Cas in the shin.  
“Ow!” he looked up from his ‘factually inaccurate historical nonfiction’ to glare at Dean, “What did you do that for?”  
Dean ignored his question completely and instead said, “Let’s go for a drive.”  
Castiel further narrowed his eyes at Dean, “You’ve been drinking.”  
“So have you.” Dean retorted, though it wasn’t much of a point in argument.  
However, Cas looked at Dean’s lopsided smile and the crystal cut whiskey glass that he purchased with a stolen credit card, he sighed then he closed his book and set it on the table.  
“Where are we going?” Castiel asked, standing up.  
Dean scrambled to follow him to the bunker garage, “You’ll see.”

Castiel was patiently waiting in the passenger seat of the Impala when Dean came out with an armful of what appeared to be blankets, and he moved around the back of the car to shove it all in the trunk. When he got in the drivers’ seat he handed Cas a coat.  
“What is this for?” Castiel looked at Dean questioningly, taking the coat.  
“It’s November in the middle of Kansas, and we’re gonna be outside. Wear the damn jacket.” Deans words were a little harsh but he looked at Castiel with nothing but love. As was usually the case.  
Cas held the coat in his lap and Dean started the car, driving up the ramp and out of the bunker garage. The car ride, for the most part, was silent aside from the usual sassy comment from Cas. They drove past farms; and then the farms became tall grass; and then they eventually got into such a rural area that they ran out of road to drive on, so Dean parked the car facing the open field and got out, door hinges creaking. Castiel stepped out of the car and arranged himself in the coat while Dean took the blankets from the trunk. He started by draping an old blanket over the hood, then he layered it with a few more. He propped two pillows against the window, and finally he hauled the comforter from him and Cas’s bed out of the trunk and placed it atop the cacophony of fabric. Dean turned to smile at Cas and held his arms out in a ‘voila’ manner.  
“You brought me stargazing.” Cas said.  
“You don’t like it?” Dean asked, feeling the beginnings of self-consciousness.  
“Oh, Dean, no,” Castiel stepped closer, “I love it.” Dean smiled again and climbed onto the hood of the car, getting settled under the comforter. Castiel followed.  
“Oh, wait, one more thing.” Dean hopped down from the car and went to the front seat. He opened the glove compartment, pulled out a shoebox, and began rifling through the cassette tapes inside. He had actually been planning on taking Cas stargazing for a while, and he made a mixtape specifically for it. When he finally found the tape and put it in the car, Somewhere Only We Know started playing. Happy with his music choice, Dean put the box away and turned it up loud enough to hear outside the car. He got back up on the hood and settled with his arm around Cas; they both laid back to watch the sky.  
“I didn’t know you enjoyed nature.” Cas didn’t look away from the stars.  
“I don’t.” Dean said. “But I always kinda liked space.”  
“But you’re afraid of flying.” Cas deadpanned.  
“I didn't say I wanna go there.” Dean looked at Cas next to him, “Besides, I found this place a few weeks ago and I thought you’d like it.”  
“Why were you driving around in the middle of nowhere?” Cas raised a questioning eyebrow.  
“You know what, we can just go ho-“ Dean started but Cas interrupted by leaning up to catch his lips in a chaste kiss.  
When Cas moved back he looked at Dean with sincerity and said, “I love you, Dean.”  
“Yeah, yeah, love you too, Cas.” Dean smirked under the collar of his own jacket. They settled back down, watched the sky and listened to Keane and whatever else Dean put on the mixtape while Castiel pointed out constellations and named stars.

“Over that way,” Castiel held his hand up and to the left, motioning towards the general area, “is the Andromeda Galaxy. It’s the closest major galaxy to the Milky Way. We’re actually on a collision course with the Andromeda Galaxy.”  
“Mhm.” Dean watched him in adoration as he spoke. Cas kept going on to point out Cassiopeia, Cepheus, and Pisces, listing random facts with each. Eventually he stopped and sat back just to watch the sky in silent, motionless action. Castiel knew more than anyone that the most monumental things can happen in complete stillness. The cassette had played through 11 songs when Dean noticed Cas’s breathing get more rhythmic.  
Cas was asleep.  
Dean checked his phone clock to see that it was one in the morning.  
He gently rubbed Castiel’s arm, “Cas”  
“Hey Cas.” Dean whispered. Castiel stirred and sighed.  
“What.” he said it so soft, still mostly asleep.  
“Are you ready to go home?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah.” Cas rolled off the top of the car, dragging the blanket with him, and lumbered into the front of the car. Dean packed everything into the trunk and when he sat down in the drivers’ seat Cas had fallen back to sleep. He started the car and pulled back into the road, then he placed his hand over Cas’s.  
Cas rustled slightly, “Thank you, Dean.”  
Dean smiled at Cas out of the corner of his eye, and they headed back to the bunker. 

**Author's Note:**

> so full disclosure i don’t know how factually accurate empire of the black sea is since i don’t know shit about the roman empire and i haven’t read that book. also the thing about the andromeda galaxy on a collision course with us is true, all the space stuff is true except i’m not 100% sure all those things are totally visible from kansas in november but like i’m pretty sure they are.


End file.
